c_sfandomcom-20200214-history
C8 2017
El C8 de 2017 se llevará a cabo en una fecha aún indefinida. El evento estará animado y comandando por el mismo Supremo Líder Klesk Araki. Descripción Se espera una confirmación de fecha en Diciembre 2017. Nominaciones * Frase del año # ¨No me gusta Mar del Plata... está lleno de gente negra de mente¨ - Chuli en TeamSpeak comentando de sus intereses turísticos. # ¨No sé si esto está bien... porque no sé si esto está bien¨ - Chuli teniendo problemas a la hora de explicarse mientras dibujaba en Pinturillo 2. # ¨Claro, pero no pudieron hacerle una cirugía plastica a Mr.Pan para cumplirle su único deseo... el cual era ser bello¨ - Kalias al criticar los logros de los diez años de gobierno en la historia confederada. # ¨Yo quiero jungla...¨ - Theris en una partida ARAM en League of Legends. # ¨Oooh, sí, las menores son las mejores, jajajaj. La adrenalina es pura, meter y luego salir corriendo¨ - Garudak. # ¨Mamáaa po', no le pongái Justin Bieber a la guagua!!!¨ - Krvax defendiendo la identidad de un bebé. # ¨¡PEEEENCAKILL!¨ - Kume acuñando el término más infeliz del Pentakill, que aplica cuando un miembro del equipo enemigo elimina a todo tu equipo en lol. # ¨DON'T SHOOT PLAYERS!!¨ - Chuli cuando se le sale lo DOG en el servidor confederado. # ¨¿¡Con qué fin!? D:<¨ - Klesk junto a ToNY en Portal 2, en una prueba de la cual este último debía sostener un cubo para que pudiese funcionar un elevador usado por el primero; Pero esta acción le valdría a ToNY la muerte si Klesk no se apuraba. Cuando llegó a lo más alto con el elevador, este último no sabía qué hacer como medida siguiente, soltando la frase. # ¨aaahhHH 1313¨ - Chuli en TeamSpeak soltando un involuntario orgasmo. # ¨ahhh nooo pará, ¡La pelirroja es mufa!¨ - Kume y su molestia ante la negativa de Chuli de seguir jugando junto a él a LOL (Cuando ambos llevaban muchísimo tiempo jugando consecutivamente). # ¨ahh yo le entro a todo 7u7¨ - Julixan respondiendo a la pregunta de Tommy en la Cámara Superior con contexto de la legalización de las lolis: ¨Julichan no sabía que usted era loliconero¨. # ¨Oh, hace rato que no escuchaba la sirena de los bomberos aquí en Valpo...... Espera, ¡ESTÁ LLOVIENDO! PLSS!!!¨ - Krvax descubriendo la potencial adaptabilidad de los incesantes incendios en Valparaíso. # ¨Ya se me fueron las ganas de ver el pack... ya, pero si me dicen que si es un orco se me van las ganas de ver las fotos, ¿a vos no te pasa? ah, no, bueno, a vos si te gusta igual porque sos perturbador¨ - Kume a Ryuseiu con respecto a pasar el pack de una mujer poco atractiva. # ¨¡Yo no tengo amigos, weón!¨ - Lenix respondiendo a Klesk sobre si él se encontraba hablando con amigos, preguntando si era esa la razón por la que no iba a jugar con el resto de los confederados a una partida de Left 4 Dead 2. # ¨Stop playing the wear¨ - Traductor del Zombie's Deathzone a la frase dicha por Theris, en la que indicaba: ¨Klesk, deja de wear¨ # ¨Si seguimos añadiendo círculos acabaremos con el logo de las olimpiadas po' weón¨ - Theris respondiendo a una sugerencia de añadir un círculo por cada Clan Adscrito al logotipo confederado. # ¨Si los esclavos son negros mejor, así si hacen caca pensarán que se desintegran y nos podremos reír jajajaj¨ - Hellgast hacia Michee sobre esclavitud. # ¨El Cultrún anda raro últimamente... creo que se enamoró de una maraca¨ - Lenixb comentando la vida amorosa de su cultrún. # ¨Ufff le re como la boca a x21 es re lindo¨ - Frase de Chuli según el Dr. Blue Death. # ¨POIII¨ - NoxNoire en TeamSpeak. # ¨¿¡Es de Hungaria el tipo!?¨ - ToNY sobre Hungría. # ¨Jooder, Sweet_Pea se escapaba del jubilado para jugar con nosotrohh!¨ -'' Hellgast al descubrir que Sweet_Pea era la madre de Vividy. # ''¨Huevos es lo que menos tengo¨ - Zeric tratando de señalar que no tenía huevos de gallina en Black Desert. # ¨Uff entrar ahora a Unreal es como que los Yankees hubieran tirado una bomba nuclear a Hiroshima¨ - Lucaso hablando de la situación de inactividad en Unreal. # ¨La inspiración va y viene... yo me doy una ducha y la inspiración se me va, ¿¡No les ha pasado!?¨ - Black Aldrich explicando la razón por la que abandonó el proyecto del Himno Confederado. # "Sí, quiero la larga" - Zeric pidiendo que sea larga... ¡Una explicación de Lenix, claro...! # ¨Y mira, no podría el próximo año, tendría que ser para el 2018¨ - Kalias explicando que podría ir el año subsiguiente en el 2019. # ¨El RUC es un sistema complejo inventado por los griegos, traído al latín como codificación de identificación de un miembro¨ - Una de las opciones para escoger como respuesta de una pregunta sobre el Rol Único Confederado (RUC) en el Pólitis Civium. * Meme del año # Ganadores del C8 2016; Por Chuli. # Buhonero versión Lenix y sus recomendaciones sobre buenos animus; Por el Dr. Krvax. # El tecito de Ameli4; Por la Guild Confederada en RO. # Krvax arreglando PCs luego de titularse; Por varios confederados. # Cómo sobrevivir a las ofertas de Steam; Por T0M4T3 a pesar de la prohibición de Klesk, quien decía que era información clasificada. # La sustancia de Kume; Odiada por Lenix. # Carne cruda (Jugosa) V/S Carne quemada (Cocinada); Que causó múltiples disputas entre confederados. # El ojo de Chululú de Kalias; Por ToNY McClain. # El cambio de nombre de todos los participantes de un canal en TeamSpeak dependiendo de la situación y circunstancia; Por los confederados. # Lenix: ...TeamSpeak, you can be my ex waifu!..; Por Kume. # Nadie nace siendo perfecto. Excepto... *Aparece Mr Pan y sonríe*; Por ToNY McClain. # La pizza que supuestamente debe Klesk a algunos miembros; Por el Dr. Krvax. # Teamspeak confederado brazuka; Por los propios brazukas en BDO que expanden el hue. # HACKERMAN LENIX; Por Santito. * Mejor Arte del Año # Diez años de historia NO ES NADA - Por Lucaso Kekulé. # El lado oscuro de la Confederación - Por Lenix Delouvee. # El Poder de la Nigromancia - Por Lenix Delouvee. # Episodio de Half-Life: They Hunger - Protagonizado por Hellgast y ToNY. # El Alzamiento del Lulz Remaster 2017 - Por el Dr. Krvax. # Las aventuras de Alma - Por Lenix Delouvee. # Una vez en Lulzgrado - Por Lenix Delouvee. # La Batalla Final - Por Lucaso Kekulé. # Un encuentro inesperado - Por Theris Rek'Lats. # El cambio de un arte por otro - Por Theris Rek'Lats y Klesk Araki. # La Resurrección - Por Lucaso Kekulé. # Documental Bosnio de Nalirabbits - Por Klesk Araki en colaboración con Kalias, Ryuseiu y Lenix. # Capítulo de los Simpsons: Los Fundadores - Por NALIMBIA. # Draw my Life Copa SkaarjFIFA Confederación 2015 -'' Por Lucaso Kekulé. * '''Fail del Año' # Operación Génesis; Del cual ningún invitado asistió. # Dr. Krvax contra la serpiente; En un streaming, el Dr. Krvax, luego de una feroz, ágil y frenética batalla contra una malvada y común serpiente en Resident Evil 4, resultó herido y, finalmente, derrotado. # Aratto saboteando el sigilo; En una partida de PayDay2 compuesta por Krlos, Venom, Lenix y Aratto, este último lanza una granada en un punto crucial, ya habiendo avanzado 3/4 de la misión (del que se quería hacer uso del sigilo), quedando todo el intenso trabajo en vano. # El registro de Chuli; En el servidor de Minecraft, Chuli debía registrarse. Para ello, le entregaron un mensaje indicando que el proceso se realizaba escribiendo /register clave clave, y Chuli siguió al pie de la letra la indicación, por lo que su contraseña acabó siendo ¨clave¨. Cuando se le pregunta la razón de lo anterior, ella indica que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. # Caída peladamente estrepitosa de Tommy; En una partida de prueba del Coop Contest, Tommy cae desde una altura considerable hacia Lucaso cuando éste se dirigía hacia la superficie, muriendo en el acto ante la sorpresa del propio Kekulé. # El ingreso de los confederados a Ragnarok RE:START; Que pudo significar el regreso de los confederados a Ragnarok Online, pero en la práctica era imposible jugarlo debido al lag que presentaban sus servidores principales. # Misión Imposible IV: Talar Árboles; En Black Desert, en una misión de guild, Lenix y Gonza debían talar una ridícula cantidad de árboles en un tiempo límite. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar y con muy poco tiempo restante, se les acaba la energía y finalmente pierden la misión debido a ello. Por tanto, el trabajo de dos horas y media quedó en vano, para luego enterarse que existían pociones de energía que podían haberles ayudado en esos momentos críticos. # Aratto encargándose de subir un momazo a La Caravana de los Momos; Que causó el zuckeo y cierre de la sudodicha porque era extremadamente racista. # ¡Sal de la isla!; Lenix debía sacar sal de una isla en Black Desert, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella en base a un mapa que tenía a malo. Sin embargo, aparentemente sus habilidades de localización espacial fallaron, por lo que en vez de irse a la dirección correcta, acabó yéndose en sentido completamente opuesto, dándose cuenta recién de hora y media de nadar sin parar y quedando lejos de su objetivo auténtico. # Caballo asesinado; En Black Desert, Gonza había recién logrado obtener un caballo luego de una gran odisea. Sin embargo, se comenzó a disputar un duelo por el sector donde se encontraba éste, y acabó siendo asesinado, por lo que el trabajo de Gonza quedó en vano. # Vuelta cíclica; En un nivel en Unreal, Klesk y ToNY fueron a través de un larguísimo y complejo camino para poder ir a asistir a Michee y a Hellgast, sólo para darse cuenta que al final del mismo camino que seguían les llevaban al inicio de todo. # Lenix haciéndose pasar por Krvax; Que intentando limpiar a su computadora terminó destruyéndola inexplicablemente. # ToNY McClain anunciando que StarCraft 2 sería entregado gratuitamente por Blizzard; Luego de que poco antes lo había comprado a un alto precio con sus ahorros. * Troleada del Año # Ragnarok Online a Lenix Delouvee; Que luego de dos días de matar Phen en busca de Phen Card, va Klesk y luego de matar 3, le sale la carta que requería Lenix. # Lenix Delouvee a promotora de Entel; Que con acento sureño fue respondiendo a las ofertas ofrecidas y, tras una desesperada maniobra, cortó la llamada a Delouvee tras notar que no era ingenuo como aparentaba. # Anderson Onil a Kalias RisingFeather; Que durante una partida de CS:GO, Onil escondió una bomba en un punto inubicable a simple vista, que provocó el estrés de parte de Kalias mientras escuchaba que se aproximaba la explosión junto al apuro que le daban sus compañeros. Esta presión llegó al punto que hizo que RisingFeather se suicidase. # Tommy a Sidimey; En una partida dentro del servidor confederado, Tommy le indica a Sidimey que ingrese a una cámara donde podría encontrar salud, armamento y munición. Ella, confiando en su hermano, entra sin dilucidar que era una trampa del malvado conde Tommy, cuya misión era derrotar a la benévola superheroina Sidimey, donde apareció un Titán y varias oleadas de Kralls. Si bien ella sobrevivió, Tommy no quedó impune pues fue azotado a insultos. * Situación Random del Año # Lian afirmando que su guitarra era de la iglesia; Ello provocó una teoría de que era la razón por la que se le entraba el demonio en TeamSpeak. # Julixan graduado como 100TIFIKO; Entregado por Lenix y avalado por Klesk. # TeamSpeak Xenofóbico; El Servidor de TeamSpeak constantemente expulsaba a los Argentinos sin razón aparente, dejando sólamente a los chilenos. # Matrimonio ¨arreglado¨ entre Chuli y Lenix Delouvee en Ragnarok Online; Completamente improvisado y traído a la comunidad con los recursos disponibles de la Guild de por entonces, significó un lazo eterno entre ambos, para su bien o para su mal. # Sidimey impaktada al entrar al canal NSFW del Discord Confederado; Pues habían varios confederados jodiendo con un bot de rule 34 para programas y series en los que la regla se aplicaba a pesar de lo ridículo que ello significase. # Mercenario que se vuelve violento al responder puteadas; Theris, Lucaso y Tommy se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento en un nivel de Unreal, donde se encuentran con un Mercenario el cual se mantenía en una posición neutral (sin atacar). Después de un tiempo de selfies y otras actividades con el mercenario, éste comienza a enfadarse, mostrando gesturas de intimidación, a lo que Tommy lo interpreta como si el mercenario estuviese diciendo ¨Hey, que te metes con mi vieja¨, respondiendo ¨La tuya¨. Acto seguido, el Mercenario comienza a atacar, respondiendo la puteada. # There soportando viento y marea; Primera persona en obtener la nacionalidad imperial, perderla en el mismo día y ser declarada non grata. Ser: por el poder del hu3, revocado el non grato y por el poder de la weá reinscrita inmediatamente dentro de las filas imperiales. # Incidente LKT; Klesk había llevado a Lenix a sus aposentos en TeamSpeak3 a pedirle la grabación de un audio para un nuevo producto multimedia, pero por razones inexplicables, Lenix tras cerrar sus cortinas desordena la organización del TeamSpeak, siendo necesaria un arreglo que se dificultó entre ambos. * Plot Twist del Año # Elmoreno ingresa a Teampeak3, y Klesk le saluda con ¨Hola, Elmo!¨, a lo que se revela que realmente era Black desde el pc de Elmoreno, respondiendo ¨¿¡Cómo que elmo, conchetumadre!?¨. # Aratto avisando sus seis meses de relación, y luego indicando que justamente habían terminado ese mismo día, acabando en la sorpresa de todos. # El caballo esqueleto que intentaba domesticar Lenix durante media hora, que luego de arduas investigaciones, se descubrió que era realmente un caballo al que le cayó un rayo y que no se podía domesticar. # VooDoo informando a los confederados sobre Vividy y Sweet_Pea, informando que Vividy tenía 63 años durante la época de la Gran Guerra MAFIA-ODST y que Sweet_Pea fue la madre de Vividy. # Potas = Pociones; Chuli desconocía que la palabra ¨Potas¨ era un símil a ¨Pociones¨, y que tras la petición de Santito de comprar ¨potas¨ en LoL, ella no sabía que comprar. # La sorpresa de Kalias, que quedó anonadado al descubrir que la velocidad de internet de Theris es menor al megabite, llegando a unos indignos cientos de kilobites. * Epic Win del Año # Victoria en la quest Wandering Guardian en Ragnarok Online; Que cuando se creía todo perdido a pesar de grandes esfuerzos por dos horas que, tras acabar con el jefe de la zona, el Wandering Guardian, el contador seguía haciendo tic-toc y los confederados fueron expulsados del lugar por el mismo tiempo, creyendo que todo había sido en vano, hasta que Kume reveló que sólo era necesario hablar con unos npc y la quest acababa, siendo posible que los confederados pudiesen acabar con la misión cuando la desesperación ya había consumido a todos. # Legalización de las Lolis en la Confederación; Tras una interminable discusión en la Cámara Superior. # Theris Rek'Lats y Black Aldrich; Los primeros confederados en la historia en conocerse en la vida real. # Victoria del Equipo Confederado en el Coop Contest 2017 del Clan DOG; alzando su primer gran reconocimiento internacional dentro del universo de Unreal Gold. # Incidente Aldrich 24/7 contra la Torre A1; Un atentado terrorista realizado exitosamente en el universo de Minecraft contra el edificio de la Corporación Aldrich que no cumplía con el plano regulador de la ciudad de Lulzgrado luego de haberse generado diversas protestas de la población local frente a esta torre. # Primera Victoria contra un Jefe en Black Desert Online; Mentalizados en vengarse futuramente contra Ouroboros, el gremio confederado se alzó con una increíble victoria tras varios tropiezos, siendo la primera gran meta alcanzada por los confederados en esta expansión desde que la misma inició un par de días de la fundación del servidor latinoamericano de BDO.